


Rescued

by Entwinedlove



Series: Fictober 2018 [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Female Steve Rogers, Gen, Rule 63, loss of limb (implied)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 18:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16247309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: Stevie is mentally a mess until Bucky is rescued after the train hijacking.





	Rescued

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fictober18  
> day 9 prompt: "You shouldn't have come here."

"You shouldn't have come here," Bucky whispered. There was a nervous tension in his tone that Stevie recognised immediately—he didn't want her to get in trouble.

"I had to see if you were all right," she said. "I made sure no one saw." She crept closer to Bucky's bedside, mindful to go to his right. "They wouldn't tell me anything. Peggy had to bribe a nurse with nylons to even know as much as we do."

Bucky's chuckle was a ghost of a sound. "I'm okay now, Stevie." He reached out and she grabbed his hand and held tight.


End file.
